


Ki and Oh-Oh and the Big Bad Sith

by Fox



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-02
Updated: 2000-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>co-written with MrsHamill.</p><p>I am not now, nor have I ever been, George Lucas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ki and Oh-Oh and the Big Bad Sith

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with MrsHamill.
> 
> I am not now, nor have I ever been, George Lucas.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood straight before the Council, calmly giving his mission report. A mission that was to have taken just three days - witnessing the treaty signing on Duvos - but had unexpectedly lengthened into ten days after an assassination attempt. With the Knight's help, the Duvosians had managed to apprehend the would-be assassin as well as those who had subsidized and encouraged her, and with the crisis averted, the treaty had been signed and sealed.

Explaining to the Council his reasoning behind his actions took only a few moments. Having already read his report, his verbal briefing was not much more than a formality, but one the Council insisted upon even before he could go home and unpack.

His hands tucked serenely into his sleeves, Obi-Wan gave his succinct report, then bowed again, as he had done after entering. Glancing among themselves with approval, each Councilor smiled.

As was normal, Master Yoda spoke for the Council. "Done well you have, Knight Kenobi," he said, his ears up and his eyes sparkling. "Unexpected this was, yet handled well. Into your records a commendation will go."

Blinking in shock, an emotion he quickly released to the Force, Obi-Wan bowed again. "Thank, you Master. But it was merely my duty ..."

Mace Windu waved one hand in negation. "Duty, yes. Done well, also yes." He paused. "Good heavens, Yoda, I'm beginning to sound like you." The Council laughed at that and Yoda whacked the big Councilor with his stick. "Excellent work, Kenobi," Mace continued, rubbing his knee. "You've earned a bit of a rest for it. Unfortunate that we must simply send you back to your apartment. May the Force be with you."

Not really used to or understanding this sudden levity on the part of the Council, Obi-Wan merely bowed his way out of the chamber, shouldered the pack he had left in the anteroom, and turned to go. He was nearly through the outer door when Adi Gallia called to him. "Knight Kenobi. A word?"

Obi-Wan stopped, stifling a sigh as he turned. "Something more you need of me, Master Gallia?" he asked, bowing to the dark-haired woman who approached him.

She waved away the deference. "Just a moment of your time, Obi-Wan, but I know you're anxious to be home. We can walk and talk."

"Thank you." Together they headed in the direction of the Jinn/Kenobi quarters. "It seems like forever, for all I've only been gone just over a week."

Adi smiled. "I'm sure it was a long time for Qui-Gon as well."

"Ah." Obi-Wan said, "but he had Anakin and Sionnach to keep him company, while I had only myself."

"Careful, Kenobi," the master grinned. "He might say the same. You might indeed have been lonely, but you didn't have a Padawan _and_ a Force-adept toddler on your hands. I assure you, to Qui-Gon these past ten days very probably seemed endless." Obi-Wan smiled and conceded the point. "Speaking of which," Master Gallia began again.

"Master?" Obi-Wan prompted when she paused.

"How old is Sionnach now? Past a year, surely."

"Well past," Obi-Wan nodded as they turned a corner. "Nineteen months, and pretty as a picture."

"She is that. And smart, too, I've noticed."

"Very. My mas -- Qui-Gon and I have our hands quite full with containing and guiding her talent. It's difficult to train a child who's so bright but doesn't quite understand the words yet for what she can do."

Master Gallia nodded appreciatively. "You've both been doing an excellent job. In fact, from where I stand it looks like she'll be ready to go into the creche right on schedule."

Obi-Wan stopped walking, knit his brow, then resumed, catching up to the woman in two long strides. "It -- it does -- does it?" he finally said. "One doesn't want to be too hasty, not with an Adept."

"I know it will be hard, Obi-Wan," Adi said sympathetically. "But once her skills are under some control, she needs to join the other children. It's the best thing for her, and for them -- and for you and Qui-Gon, frankly." Obi-Wan nodded. "He has a remarkably strong Padawan, who's going to require more and more of his attention, and we need you in the field."

"I've been in the field."

"You know we've been shuffling the roster, Knight Kenobi, giving you the shorter and safer missions. Nobody has begrudged you that for the past year and a half; everyone knows that baby is a time-consuming responsibility. And everyone's been helping to shoulder the burden, for her sake and for Liskat and Dor's."

Both were silent for a moment, remembering their slain friends. "Yes, Master."

Again she waved a hand, dismissing the formality. "But the understanding has always been that she belongs in the creche. The matrons couldn't handle her when she was smaller, but by the end of her second year she should certainly be manageable."

"I know you're right, Master Gallia," Obi-Wan said. He felt his face form a crooked smile. "If nothing else, Anakin will be able to move into my old room and you can put an actual knight in that apartment across from us." The knight took a deep breath. "The end of her second year, you said? So we still have some time left."

"Several months, I should think." They rounded the last corner into the corridor where Obi-Wan had always lived. "I just thought you might like to begin preparing her for the change."

"Probably a good plan. We might like to begin preparing ourselves for the change." Obi-Wan smiled ruefully as they reached his door. Suddenly, from within the apartment, came a commotion that cause Adi to take a step back. A small child's happy shriek and the combined shouts of man and boy were followed by hurried footsteps, a sort of thump-thud-crash, Qui-Gon's voice muttering oaths and more delighted laughter from the baby. "On the other hand," Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow at Master Gallia, "the creche isn't so far that we'll never be able to see her ..."

Adi grinned. "Thank you for your time, Obi-Wan."

"You're not going to join us for a cup of tea?" The knight feigned surprise.

"And get some rest," the master said, not missing a beat. "You're beginning to sound delirious."

Both laughed as Obi-Wan reached for the door panel. "Good night, Master Gallia."

"Good night, Kenobi. And good luck."

Adi Gallia retreated hastily in the direction of her own quarters; Obi-Wan took a deep breath and stepped through his front door, just as happy giggles turned into shrieks of "NO NO NO!"

Anakin, his face grim, had a squirming Sionnach tucked under one arm while Qui-Gon mopped at a large spill on the floor. Various foodstuffs met and merged in an intriguing, if not altogether appetizing, design: bread and bread crumbs, some stalks of a green vegetable, and a tuber mash, it seemed, all soaking up the juice that had evidently been in the carafe whose remains glinted among the wreckage. The noise level was deafening; Sionnach was screaming "NO Ah-nee! Want DOWN!", Anakin was babbling angrily at her, trying to quiet her, and Qui-Gon was still muttering curses under his breath.

As the door whooshed open, Obi-Wan went unnoticed for a moment in the cacophony until Sionnach felt his presence and shrieked, "OH-OH!" Anakin jerked his attention away from Sionnach to grin in relief at the man in the doorway, which was all his charge needed to make her getaway.

Obi-Wan barely had time to drop his pack and brace himself before he was hit in the knees by a guided missile, a redhead two and a half feet tall. "Oh-Oh home! Oh-Oh home!" she chanted at the top of her voice, as she held tightly to his legs, cutting off the circulation to his feet.

Before gangrene could set in, Obi-Wan bent and disentangled himself from her, then lifted the little girl to his arms where she promptly shifted her strangle hold to his neck, still chanting and giggling. "Enough of that, little firetop," he growled, kissing and tickling her into loosening her arms, then turning his attention to the room.

Qui-Gon was still on the floor, but by this time Anakin was with him. They had removed the last of the broken glass and solid food, and were finishing with the juice and glop that remained. Qui-Gon smiled at his bondmate. "Oh-Oh's home," he said softly, smiling in an interesting mixture of relief, happiness and exhaustion. Through the bond they shared, Obi-Wan felt a surge of love and joy pass, and happily returned it.

"And what a homecoming!" Obi-Wan laughed, agreeing. "I'd offer to help but something tells me I already am," he continued, maintaining his grip on the toddler, who was still softly chanting, her head resting against his cheek.

"I'd say," Anakin almost growled, carefully depositing some glass in the disposal. "Hullo, Master Obi-Wan."

Grinning crookedly, Obi-Wan said, "Hullo, Ani. Been catching the worst of it, huh?"

The boy shrugged, then grinned wryly. "She likes me. Sometimes I can get her to do stuff that Master Qui-Gon can't. But she's been driving me crazy!"

Chuckling softly, Qui-Gon finished the clean up job, stood, and squeezed his Padawan's shoulder. "Ani, you're a treasure with her. There's not many twelve year olds who would have the patience you have with a toddler."

Shrugging again, the boy blushed a bit under the praise then smiled. "She's my little sister. Or near enough. What am I supposed to do?" He reached for Sionnach, still clinging tightly to Obi-Wan. "C'mere, Sithspawn. You need to get changed."

"NO!" she shouted. Obi-Wan winced, both at the volume and the tightening of the little arms around his neck. "Stay wif Oh-Oh."

All three men rolled their eyes, then Obi-Wan made for the sofa. "Don't worry about it, Ani. We can cuddle for a while until she gets bored with me."

"Then I'll unpack for you," Ani said, decisively shouldering Obi-Wan's pack, then waving off his weak protestations. "It's okay, Master Obi-Wan. It's my job!"

Qui-Gon watched with pride his as his Padawan left the room, then with a sigh sat on the sofa with his former Padawan, leaning in for a kiss. What should have been a lingering welcome back kiss turned into a very short one instead, as Sionnach giggled. "Ki kiss Sha too," she demanded, then puckered her lips.

"I kiss you all the time, little hellion," Qui-Gon said mildly, nonetheless kissing his small charge. "And I'd rather kiss Obi-Wan. He's not so sticky."

//That can be remedied, Qui,// Obi-Wan thought to him wickedly. Aloud, he said, "Speaking of sticky, exactly what happened here tonight?"

"What didn't happen here tonight?" Qui-Gon answered with a tired snort. "What you came in at the end of was our little girl -" he paused, pretending to tickle her, and Sionnach giggled - "our demon angel -" he pretended to come at her again, yanking his hand back at the last second - "our firebrand - discovering the wonders of telekinesis." At that, he did finally swoop in and tickle the child's ribs, causing her to squirm in Obi-Wan's arms and shriek with delight. "She didn't like her vegetables," Qui-Gon explained through the din, "and she let this be known decisively. She caught most of what was on the table when she flung them. I don't think it helped that she didn't have a nap today and is probably wound beyond belief."

"Aha. I knew there was a reason the first levitation lessons are held in a large room with only one object to practice on."

"Precisely."

"Well," Obi-Wan said when Sionnach had settled down, "I know what happens to little girls who don't take naps and who make a muck-up of the dinner table." He adopted a stern expression as the toddler looked up at him. She inhaled to yell again, but he raised a finger. "Not to mention little girls who yell in people's ears and give them headaches. Do you know what happens to little girls like that, my firefly?" Wide-eyed, Sionnach shook her head. "They get so worn out that they go to bed early ... and quietly. Come along," he said, standing with Qui-Gon and carrying the child back to the 'fresher. "A bath for you, I think, young apVessNorill, and then bed. Wouldn't you say, Ki?"

"I agree completely, Oh-Oh," Qui-Gon smiled. //And as quickly as possible,// he suggested mentally.

//Definitely.// "Right. Bath time for small people," Obi-Wan announced as he stepped into the 'fresher and started the water running in the tub.

"Don't wanna baf," Sionnach whimpered, her lower lip quivering.

"Ah, you wouldn't need a bath if you weren't so sticky, my lovely," Qui-Gon said, tapping her nose. "Lesson number one: accountability for our actions." Obi-Wan shot him a glance and swallowed a chuckle.

Of course, by the time they got the child undressed and in the tub, she had remembered how much she liked baths. Obi-Wan belatedly began removing his tunics after the first splash, and turned to discover Qui-Gon already had removed his. They shared a grin and bent to the task of keeping Sionnach from drowning while removing the worst of the miscellaneous food stuffs from her body and hair.

"Master," Anakin said, poking his head in the door as Obi-Wan was prying Sionnach from the tub and Qui-Gon was removing tub toys, "everything's put away. What do you need me to do now?"

"Nothing, I think, thank you, Ani," Qui-Gon said. "Looks like you have some free time. Do you have plans?"

"Well, a few of us were going to meet in Padawans' hall for sabacc ..." Anakin said slowly.

"Feel free, Padawan. Just be in by curfew. And thanks for your help."

"No problem," the boy said cheerfully. "Thanks, Master! I'll be in my room long before curfew, I've got a quiz tomorrow. Good night, Master. Good night, Sithspawn. Good night, Master Obi-Wan. I'm glad you're back."

Obi-Wan sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Obi-Wan, Anakin. Just Obi-Wan. Remember?"

Grinning impudently, Anakin said, "Sure, Master Obi-Wan!" and left.

Rolling his eyes at the retreating form, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the squirming bundle in his arms. "Right, then," he said, lifting her towel-wrapped form. "We'll get you a new diaper, and then to bed with you."

"No di-per. Sha a BIG girl," Sionnach said decisively.

Shooting a glance at his bondmate, Obi-Wan thought, //This is new, yes?//

//She wants to use the potty but isn't quite ready for it,// Qui-Gon explained, shrugging slightly. Aloud, he said, "Diaper, firefly. You can wear big girl panties tomorrow."

Her pout was deflected by Obi-Wan's fetching her stuffed Wookiee, for some reason unaccountably named Yoda. The tag team Jedi had her powdered, diapered and ready for bed with smooth efficiency, but Sionnach had other ideas.

"Story," Sionnach added, tugging on Obi-Wan's ear. "Tell story."

Obi-Wan made a show of heaving a sigh over this, but it was all show and she knew it. "It's time to sleep, firetop," he protested, just as he always did.

"Story story story," the little girl pleaded, screwing up her face to wail if her demands were not met.

"What story shall I tell you, then?" Obi-Wan by now had Sionnach in her bed and was seated by the bedside in the rocker leftover from the days of midnight feedings. Qui-Gon perched on the edge of the bed, smoothing still-damp flame-red hair back from the little girl's forehead.

"Tell Ki an' Oh-Oh an' da Sif an' Sha," she said happily, settling on pillows and snuggling in blankets with her comfy Wookiee.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared a smiling glance. It was her favorite story, of course, since it featured herself prominently as the heroine.

"Ooohhhh ..." Obi-Wan said, as if only remembering. "You mean the one that happened on Naboo ..."

"NAA-boo! NAA-boo!" Sionnach yelled happily. "Naa-boo-boo boo!! Like Naa-boo-boo!"

"Yes, firefly, we know," Qui-Gon said softly, putting one finger to her lips. "We know how much you like that word. Now you must hush and listen to Obi-Wan."

"'k, Ki," she said, pulling him down so he sprawled next to her on the bed. Then she turned expectant golden eyes on Obi-Wan.

"Let's see," he began. "Once upon a time, there was a Queen."

"BOO-ti-fullest queen!" she agreed seriously.

"You've been talking to Anakin," Obi-Wan laughed. "All right, beautiful-est queen. And she lived on Naboo."

As Sionnach drew a breath and opened her mouth, Qui-Gon put one large finger over her mouth again and shook his head. Subsiding with a pout, she remained silent.

Keeping back his grin with difficulty, Obi-Wan continued. "And the Queen was in trouble. She had bad guys after her, people who wanted to hurt her and make her stop being queen. So the Council ..."

Holding up her stuffed Wookiee, Sionnach said, "Yo'a."

//WHY she continues to consider Yoda a Wookiee ...// Obi-Wan sent to his bondmate in exasperation.

Qui-Gon laughed, then tried to turn it into a cough to hide it, unsuccessfully. "All right, Sion, Yoda," Obi-Wan conceded. "So Yoda sent Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Naboo to help the queen."

Fairly vibrating in place, Sionnach clapped her hands around her wookiee. "Ki an' Oh-Oh! Dey save Queen!"

"Well, yes. We took her away from the bad people. And we all went to Tatooine and saved Ani."

"Ah-nee!" She cheerfully agreed. "I gots a see-crit," she said, her voice a whisper that could be heard in the next room.

"You do, firefly?" Qui-Gon asked mildly. "And what is this secret?"

"No tellin'," she said, primly. "Not see-crit den."

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan said, "May I continue?"

Favoring him with a brilliant smile, she returned to her pillow, putting her thumb in her mouth. Gently but firmly, hardly even thinking about it, Qui-Gon pulled it back out again.

"Well. Then, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and Ani and the Queen all went back to Naboo," Obi-Wan continued. "That's where they met ..."

Sionnach shivered melodramatically. "Big, bad SIF."

"Um, yes. The Sith," Obi-Wan said, enunciating carefully.

"An' he was back and red," she went on, oblivious to the correction.

"Yes. He was all _black_ and red. He was nasty and ugly -"

//And unnecessarily violent,// Qui-Gon put in.

"- and mean," Obi-Wan amended. "And he fought with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan." He cleared his throat. This was the part that Obi-Wan really didn't like. Still.

//After all this time, love?// Qui-Gon sent to him, smiling up at his bondmate gently.

//You almost _died_, Qui,// Obi-Wan sent softly.

//But I didn't. And the reasons I didn't are sitting right before me.// Aloud he said, "The Sith fought very hard too."

"NO, Ki," Sionnach said, sitting up and putting one little hand to his mouth. "Oh-Oh tell story. Tell story, Oh-Oh," she said, turning back to Obi-Wan, who almost chuckled at her imperious tone.

"We can let Ki tell this part, sweeting," Obi-Wan said. "He tells it better than Oh-Oh anyway."

After securing Sionnach's permission, Qui-Gon continued. "The Sith fought very hard too, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got separated. And before Obi-Wan could get back to Qui-Gon, the Sith hurt Qui-Gon with his lightsaber."

Sionnach's eyes always widened at this point; her voice always grew hushed. "Owie lots?"

"Yes, dear heart, it hurt very, very much. It hurt so much Qui-Gon couldn't fight any more." Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan. He had leaned forward and raised his eyebrows, to seem interested in the story, but Qui-Gon could see unshed tears in his eyes and tension in his neck and shoulders. //Almost through it, love,// he projected. "Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could, and he killed the Sith all by himself, but he couldn't make Qui-Gon stop hurting." Unconsciously, one hand drifted to rub the scar over his breastbone.

"But luckily," Obi-Wan interrupted, the discomfort almost gone from his voice, "There was help. Far, far away from Naboo -" Sionnach didn't even begin her routine this time - "there was a baby girl sleeping on Coruscant. And she loved Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and they loved her."

"Sha!"

"Yes. And that little girl was so clever, she could tell the minute Qui-Gon was hurt by the Sith. He was hurt very badly, and the little girl -"

"Sha!"

"Yes - and Sionnach didn't like that one bit. And she was such a clever girl, she reached her mind over all those light-years and helped Obi-Wan heal Qui-Gon. And her mother and father, who were with the Force, were so proud to see their clever little girl heal Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon looked up, puzzled. The bedtime-story version of this account didn't usually mention Dorim and Liskat; Sion had never known them, and the story was to please her.

"Why din't Sha see mufer 'n fafer?" The words didn't come easily to her; she never used them. Qui-Gon was sure she had no idea what they meant. What confused her was that someone, it didn't matter who, had seen her though she could not see them.

"They're with the Force, my little firefly," Qui-Gon murmured, "but they are always watching you and they are always with you."

Apparently satisfied with this answer, Sionnach turned back to Obi-Wan. "Story," she said.

"And Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were also very proud and very grateful. And they came back to Coruscant and Sionnach was a hero." //Except to the Matrons in the creche,// Obi-Wan added silently.

Suppressing a smile, Qui-Gon replied, //For good reason ... can you imagine a three-week-old baby putting out that kind of Force energy? Not to mention the backlash ... and the tantrum.//

Grinning at each other, both men then said aloud, "And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

Happy that all was right with the worlds, Sionnach lay back on her pillows. Obi-Wan stood and turned out the lights, leaving the small nightlight glowing on the bedstand, then bent to kiss her. "Good night, my little firetop."

"No go, Oh-Oh," she said, rubbing her eyes hard. "Stay?"

Chuckling, he kissed her again then rubbed his nose against hers. "I'm not going anywhere for a while, dear heart. Yoda said I could stay with my Sha for a while. Will that do you, princess?"

"I no pinsess, I queen," she answered, then yawned. "'K, Oh-Oh." Qui-Gon leaned over and tucked her in snugly, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, firefly. Sleep well and long and have good dreams." Responding to the very subtle, very slight Force suggestion in his gentle words, Sionnach slipped just over the edge of sleep.

//Well done, 'Ki',// Obi-Wan sent, as they slipped from the nursery, closing the Force shielded door behind them.

//I need my Oh-Oh too,// he answered, pulling the younger man into his arms for a tight, full-body hug. Bending his head, he devoured Obi-Wan's mouth in a hungry kiss, his big hands roaming over soft skin. //I missed you.//

Squeezing back tightly, Obi-Wan molded himself to his former Master and gave as good as he got, moaning as the other's hot mouth and tongue explored his own. //I missed you too. I'm sorry the mission got extended.//

//Not your fault, love,// Qui-Gon replied, finally breaking for air. //Gods how I need you. How do parents with more than one baby manage?//

//Let's just be glad we won't find out,// Obi-Wan replied, grinning. He broke the embrace and tugged Qui-Gon towards the bedroom. //You. Bedroom. Now.//

Shooting a guilty look at the kitchenette, Qui-Gon said, //I really should put a couple of pots to soak ...//

Sighing, Obi-Wan realized his bondmate was right and first things should come first. //Oh, all right ... I guess I need a shower. But you had better be on the bed naked when I'm done.//

//Yes, sir!// With a quick grope and a kiss, the bondmates separated to their tasks.

One of the nicer things about telepathy was that you could talk to someone else even while separated and doing different things. So as Obi-Wan shed his trousers and climbed into a stingingly hot shower, he sent to Qui-Gon, //Master Gallia walked me back home from my Council briefing.//

//Oh?//

//Yes. She - she was asking about Sionnach.//

Through their bond, Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon tense. //About her placement in the creche, then. She _is_ almost two.//

//Yes. Master Gallia feels she's about ready. Thing is,// and he snorted in amusement at his feelings, //she probably is. But are we?//

//It will be - difficult.//

A wealth of understatement and unspoken thoughts lay in those words, and Obi-Wan felt every one. From the first moment the little bundle of fire-topped squirminess was put into his hands, he had felt a connection to Sionnach, and he knew that Qui-Gon felt it too. Was this how it felt to families, to give up their precious ones to a Temple so far away? At least he knew that he and Qui-Gon would still see her, could still see her and be with her. How hard must it be for those living on far planets, knowing they could never see their children again?

How hard must it have been for Shmi Skywalker?

Wrapping a towel around his hips and using another on his rapidly growing hair, Obi-Wan emerged clean from the 'fresher to find a pensive Qui-Gon sitting on their bed. Smiling gently, he sat down beside the big man and kissed his shoulder. //I thought I told you to get naked,// he sent teasingly.

//Much as her presence has been a burden sometimes,// Qui-Gon thought, remembering times where they both had been up all night with a colicky baby, late night feedings, disgustingly messy diapers, fevers, rashes, spit and vomit, //It will be hard to adjust to her absence. Won't it?// And his thoughts changed to baby smiles, gurgles and giggles, first words, first steps, hugs, kisses and play times.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered aloud, quietly. "It will. But you know, we're lucky; she'll be just on the other side of the Temple where we can visit her almost any time. Most parents don't have that benefit."

Turning, Qui-Gon was suddenly captivated by his bondmate's eyes and skin. A drop of water from his still-wet hair meandered its way down the smaller man's chest, and Qui-Gon followed the trail it left behind with one finger. "Let's think about this tomorrow, shall we?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn," said Obi-Wan in mock-surprise. "Am I hearing you advocate inattention to a pressing issue?"

"Quite the contrary," Qui-Gon replied, his voice rumbling in his chest. "I seem to recall several issues that are of far more immediate concern than this creche business." He shifted to his hands and knees, approaching his lover like a jungle cat cornering a deer.

"Name one," Obi-Wan challenged breathlessly, tense with anticipation as he felt Qui-Gon circle behind him.

"It's on the tip of my tongue," Qui-Gon murmured, leaning in to lick the next drop of water away before it could slide further than the younger man's neck.

"Qui!" Obi-Wan called a pillow to his hands with the Force and swatted his lover over the head with it. "That was terrible! On the tip of my _tongue?!_ Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Ah, don't complain to me." Laughing, Qui-Gon swung back with his own pillow. "You set it up, I just took it."

"Oh yes?" Abandoning his towels, Obi-Wan crawled into the middle of the bed, where a blow from a pillow couldn't topple him to the floor. On his knees in an abbreviated form of a defensive posture, he held his pillow in both hands, as a shield rather than as a weapon. "Sometimes an inadvertent set-up like that is best left alone. I've seen performers in Rim cantinas deliver better lines than that."

"A cantina performer's goal is to amuse, not seduce," the larger man said, still stalking like a predator.

"You'd be surprised."

"A cantina performer, whether his aim is to amuse or seduce, has an audience of more than one."

"Sometimes."

"A cantina performer, even if his purpose is seduction, does not work by creating a diversion and then moving in for the kill," Qui-Gon said, feinting to the left, swinging his pillow at Obi-Wan from the right, then pouncing on the smaller man, who gave a muted shout but offered only half-hearted resistance. Flat on his back, Qui-Gon's hands pinning his wrists to the bed, Qui-Gon's legs -- still clothed, he noted, thinking to reach for the drawstring but remembering he couldn't move his hands -- straddling his hips, Obi-Wan arched his back and kicked his legs, writhing under the assault from his lover's teeth and tongue. Qui-Gon nibbled and sucked, tasting his fill of the man he had not laid eyes, much less hands or lips, on for over a week.

"Qui-Gon -" Obi-Wan gasped. For reply he got a muffled grunt from around his ribs. "Qui! Please -- gods, I ... need ... ah! ... to touch you too." He struggled against his captor, but Qui-Gon had advantages in size and leverage. "You'll kill me, gods!, Qui," Obi-Wan cried out. "Ngrhg, need to feel you in my arms -" At that, Qui-Gon shoved one knee between Obi-Wan's, knocking his legs apart roughly. Obi-Wan instantly wrapped his free leg around Qui-Gon's waist, pulling the older man down to him, finally winning when his lover's elbows unlocked and Qui-Gon's weight was pressed to his chest.

Both men groaned as their arms wound around each other, Qui-Gon's free leg hooking around Obi-Wan's hips, completing the circle. They clung together, biting, moaning, kissing feverishly, unwilling for the moment to part long enough to get Qui-Gon's leggings off, rolling from one side to the other, certainly not willing to separate for the length of time it would take to -

They froze.

Obi-Wan 'spoke' first. //You're sensing what I'm --//

A heartfelt mental groan, then, //Not now! Here.// Qui-Gon had reached out a hand and fairly flown Obi-Wan's leggings to the bed. They pulled apart, biting their tongues to keep from moaning at the loss of contact, as Obi-Wan struggled to get into his leggings without hurting himself.

"Oh-Oh?"

//_Force,_ but this isn't fair.//

//Next time we chain her.//

"Can't seep Oh-Oh, wanna seep wif you an' Ki," Sionnach said drowsily, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles as she toddled into the room, her stuffed Wookiee clasped tightly in one arm.

//Deep breath, love,// Qui-Gon sent, his chest swelling as he took his own advice. //Get control of yourself.//

//Next time,// Obi-Wan repeated, concentrating on calming his body and cooling his blood, //we _will_ chain her.// "Can't sleep, firetop," he said, forcing his voice to sound soothing. "Right, up you get, but just this once, now, understand? Big girls sleep in their own beds, don't they?"

"Sha's a big girl," the child murmured as she climbed onto the bed, assisted by Qui-Gon.

"That's right, so Sha doesn't need Ki and Oh-Oh to help her sleep, does she?" Sionnach nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth, only to have it removed by a still-silent Qui-Gon. "Well. Get comfortable, then, Sion-love, and we'll all try to sleep."

The little girl crawled quite un-self-consciously up onto Qui-Gon's chest and lay down, her head over his heart. Sighing, Obi-Wan laid his head on the larger man's right shoulder and pulled Sionnach's thumb from her mouth again. //Change of plan, Obi-Wan,// Qui-Gon thought to him. //We'll think about _that_ tomorrow, and about sending Sion to the creche the day after that.//

* * *

Qui-Gon awoke abruptly, aware of the pain of a tiny foot his in groin. Shifting carefully, he moved a limp Sionnach from his chest to the bed next to him. She was deeply asleep, as was the warm form of Obi-Wan behind him.

With a judicious use of the Force, Qui-Gon shifted so that he was able to climb over the tiny girl, then carefully lifted her into his arms. A touch to her mind assured him she would not wake, but he added just a bit more of a suggestion to ensure she would not. Padding his way across their apartment in the dark, he nudged the nursery door open wide enough to get through, then carefully laid her down on the small bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her sweet forehead tenderly.

//Don't forget Yoda,// a half-asleep voice sounded in his mind. He turned to see the stuffed Wookiee floating into the bedroom. He caught it with a smile and tucked it firmly in bed with her. One last peek into her mind to ensure she was out for the count, and he returned to his bedroom, closing her door firmly behind him.

Hurrying back to his own bedroom, he crawled in next to his bondmate after first removing his sleep pants. Obi-Wan was a warm satiny form under the blankets, and as he cuddled up to the younger man's back Qui-Gon realized they were truly skin to skin, and his already half-hard penis leapt in interest.

//Let us not to the marriage of true minds ...// a sleepy, humorous voice said in his head.

//Shut up and spread your legs,// Qui-Gon growled, chuckling. A sweep of a broad palm down a soft chest revealed an equally firm erection, one that Qui-Gon palmed gently. Obi-Wan hissed in pleasure and ground his buttocks back against Qui-Gon. //Lube ... need the lube ...// the older man thought frantically, trying to remember which side of the bed it was on.

//Fuck the lube just get inside me before I hurt you,// Obi-Wan sent, shifting one leg backwards over Qui-Gon and pulling the bigger man's body half on top of him.

Releasing the erection in his hand, Qui-Gon took his own organ and spread the copious pre-come around the head, moaning softly as he did so, then gently introduced it to the puckered opening Obi-Wan made available to him. Obi-Wan was still relaxed from sleep and it wasn't difficult to breach his anus, so shortly Qui-Gon found himself buried to the hilt in tight heat and gasping.

//Oh yeah,// Obi-Wan moaned, //just like that, yeah ... gods, Qui-Gon I need you ...//

Qui-Gon arranged himself so that he was holding Obi-Wan tightly from behind, one hand on the younger man's erection, his legs bent as though he was sitting, one of Obi-Wan's legs thrown over the top of his. Deep thrusting was out, but not necessary; he set up a slow rhythm of little movements, each one brushing Obi-Wan's prostate, while he alternately squeezed and massaged the man's erection. Kissing and nipping at the earlobe and neck in front of him, Qui-Gon could hear Obi-Wan's harsh breathing as they spiraled up in slow, languorous passion.

They fed their desire back and forth along their bond until their bodies fairly vibrated with it. Bending his head, Qui-Gon bit Obi-Wan's shoulder, while at the same time squeezing his penis, and that pushed the other man over the edge. Obi-Wan began to keen softly, then hot pulses bathed Qui-Gon 's hand. The resultant spasms in Obi-Wan's rectum pulled Qui-Gon over the edge and he gasped, his hips jerking in reaction to his intense climax. Obi-Wan's pleasure heightened further at the abrupt massage against his prostate, and he moaned and clutched at the sheets, nearly bending double in fierce aftershocks.

Slowly they came back down. Obi-Wan's head was resting on Qui-Gon's arm while Qui-Gon's face nestled into his hair. After a moment, Qui-Gon started to move, but Obi-Wan forestalled him. //Don't, unless you have to ...// he sent, sleepily, running one hand down the big man's flank.

//Are you sure?// Qui-Gon said, subsiding. He actually felt as though he could stay like that all night, even though eventually his penis would soften enough to leave the other's body. He captured Obi-Wan's hand in his and squeezed their fingers together. //You're lying on the wet spot, aren't you?//

//Don't care,// was the reply, already half asleep. //Just want you in me.//

//Hmmm ... I can do that ...// With a last nuzzle, the two men settled down to sleep, knowing the morning would bring work, joy and laughter, and knowing that now, they would be ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Terri had ended [Death and the Force](http://www.squidge.org/~foxsden/kitchen/death_force.html), the last part of her [Jedi Code Breakers series](http://hawksong.com/~momskitchen/PTSF.htm), with a sort of Ominous Chord [tm], an offhand reference to a mission to Naboo, which apparently caused some consternation among readers. So she decided the baby, the orphaned daughter of the dead OCs from Death and the Force, would save Qui-Gon's life. And she invited me to co-write.
> 
> I don't _mind_ denial, is the thing. After adherence to canon, my second most important criterion is internal consistency. So I thought, sure, co-writing should be fun.
> 
> And it was. The toughest part was smoothing over the edges between the bits she wrote and the bits I wrote. I can still see them clear as day; I hope the differences in our styles isn't as obvious to other readers.


End file.
